Wrong Decision
by 72isaacchew
Summary: Hiccup is leaving Berk afraid that tomorrow's exam and he is tired everyone hates him. Astrid wants to leave with him but he forbid her and left her but Astrid left too as she in danger in Berk. After 10 years,Hiccup becomes a dragon rider and someone is destroying Berk and Hiccup is determine to find out who while Astrid also comes back but she changes into different person.
1. AN

AN (It's not a chapter):

Hi everyone! This is my third httyd fanfic. I am huge fan of How To Train Your Dragon 1 and 2 and I hope I can write more stories about the movie.

This story is more about Hiccup and Astrid and don't worry I will put lots of Hiccstrid fluff in my story. If you love it, please write a review for the chapter.

This story also contains lots of magic, curse and some mature stuffs. So please be prepare for it! This story is a bit different than the others because…

Hope you like it!


	2. Leaving!

Chapter 1 (Hiccup&Astrid)

"Hey Hiccup, what are you going to do about tomorrow's exam? Are you really going to kill that dragon?" Hiccup sighed in desperation which is Astrid expected. He couldn't kill the dragon but if he don't, he will get banished from the chief for sure. After all, killing dragon is kind of the viking's tradition already.

"I don't know, Astrid…I'm really don't…." Astrid is worried about him thinking about tomorrow's exam. Then, Hiccup have a solution but probably is not the best.

"Leave…."

Astrid is confused about his word thinking that he couldn't possibly leave Berk, right?

"Are you thinking of leaving Berk? Your home, Berk?!" Astrid shouts at him which make him sighed. Hiccup wants to leave Berk, after all, there is no one wants to be his friend. Everyone just thinks that he is useless, scrawny and stupid which they all hate him, even his own cousin, Shoutlout and Tuftnut always beat him until he cries. Fishlegs is okay but he just too scare to help him and he just ignore their actions while Ruftnut and Astrid (used to) also ignore him and they never help him too.

'Yes…I am leaving…." Hiccup said in desperation and begins to pack his things and put it on Toothless's saddle. Astrid just thought of something and stop his action.

"Why don't I leave with you?" Astrid asks him. Hiccup shocks a bit when he heard that, apparently the Fearless Astrid Hofferson will leave with Hiccup The Useless from Berk?! Even if she really wants to leave with him which he is hoping for but the journey is very dangerous and he doesn't want her to involve in this kind of thing. So he make the best decision for them.

"I am going to pack my things then we can-"

Astrid cannot continue her sentence because the second thing she knew, she has been hit by him and fainted.

"I'm sorry, Astrid…."

Hiccup takes his one last thing and he is taking off. He takes one last glance at his home and his crush and he off to go.

"Let's go, Toothless." Hiccup said. Toothless nods and begins to spread it's wings and flaps. What they didn't know is there are some blood and a piece of Hiccup's cloth on the ground which is near to Astrid. If Hiccup thought that this idea is the best for them, then, he is wrong. These tiny little things maybe won't anything but it does change Astrid's life. He didn't know that Astrid will in danger, he thought that he has made a right decision but he realizes he has wrong after ten years.

* * *

 **Poor Hiccup and Astrid! So, Hiccup has left her but what is going on Astrid's life?! Read the next chapter and you will realize how tragic it is. Hope you like the first chapter and please leave a review!**


	3. Take her to the prison!

Chapter 2 (Astrid)

When Astrid wakes up, everything is bright which make her takes some time to get used to it. When her eyes has fully opened, she realizes she is surrounding with lots of people. She saw some of them are glaring at her, some of them looking at her disbelievingly, she can also saw her friends are looking at her with no emotion and what shocked her the most is she has been tied up with chain. Then, the chief of the Berk is coming towards with stormed step with face of filling with rage.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked the chief. The chief just ignore the answer and signal the guards to take her away with no emotion. "Guards, take her to the Prison of Banished!"

Everyone gasped including Astrid when they heard the announcement of Stoick. The Prison of Banished is a prison for prisoners who has the worst issue such as killing the heir. The prison was far worst than death and she rather banished instead being taken to that prison because it will chain her life and she get beaten by those horrible guards or, worst being raped by those hungry wolves.

"Why you want to take me there?! I've done nothing wrong!" Stoick is furious when he heard her question thinking that she doesn't feeling sorry about killing his son. Then, he takes a piece of Hiccup's cloth which covered in blood and a thick, black scale and asks her questions.

"You have found Hiccup in the woods, haven't you?" Stoick asked. Astrid just stares at him and nods. "Then, why you didn't help him fight the dragon?!" Astrid froze in shock thinking it was a huge misunderstanding. "You didn't help him and you let him died eaten by the dragon and don't you dare to lie me! We found a piece of Hiccup's cloth which is covered in blood and a thick, black scale and we saw those things near your place when we found that you were lying on the ground which proved that Hiccup had a fight with dragon and you didn't help him!" Astrid just shook her head but she is out of word.

"Why Astrid?! Why you killed my son?! It is because my son won the competition and you jealous of it, so you decided to let him died?!" Stoick shouted at her which make her shivers a bit. "Take her to the prison!"

Astrid just gasped disbelievingly. She looks around the people to beg for their help but no one wants to help her, not even her friends, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, Tuftnut, even Ruftnut and not even her parents who just staring at her and shook their heads in desperation. She can believes that everyone willing to listen of chief insteads of her. She doesn't understand why Hiccup wants to do this to her. Is he seeking revenge on her? But she doesn't have time to find out the answers because the guards is taking her away while everyone just watching her with sympathy.


	4. New village!

Chapter 3 (Hiccup)

"Toothless, where are we going?" Toothless just shook his head and flap his wings. After a few hours of flight, they are getting tired and they hope that they can find a place to stay before night. Luckily, they found a tiny little island in the centre of the sea. It is covered with trees and there are lots of tiny and cute cottage. They are planning to stay there but Hiccup wants them to be careful feared that the villagers will kill his dragon.

When they land on the ground, everyone is staring at them which make them feeling uncomfortable. The villages separated and let a huge bulky person walking towards them which is the chief.

"Hello! Welcome to Island of Ziker! I see that you have a dragon on your own. By the way, I am the chief of Ziker." Gil said. Hiccup is confused about it. This is the first time they are not afraid of dragons, mostly if the vikings' of Berk, they probably has killed them.

"Our village is always think that dragons is an intelligent creature and we always want to know more about them and train them. Since you have the greatest night fury, you probably know more than anyone about dragons, so why don't you stay here and teach us?" Gil said.

Hiccup is overjoyed when he heard the word until he cannot speak. This is the place where he wants to stay, where he stay with his best friend, Toothless, where he can be what he wants.

"By the way, this is my daughter, Lila and my son, Mike while this is my foster son, Mathew who is their childhood friend too." Gil introduced them. Hiccup can see the girl is a bit shy but cute with her pig tails on it while the son is quite handsome and look muscular and the last their foster son is look okay too. He can feel some potential vibe around them.

"Hi…." Lila said shyly.

"Hello, my name is Hiccup. Nice to meet you…." Hiccup said and shook his hand with her. Lila blushed when she saw him. _"He looks handsome….Wait, what?!"_

She slaps her face a bit while Mike and Mathew shake their hands with him too to show some gratitude. "Hi! We are going to be great friends." Hiccup just smiles a bit but he knows that they are going to be great friends and the greatest dragon riders.

"So shall we begin?"

* * *

 **Spoilers! So how do think about the characters? I don't own How To Train Your Dragon but I do own my fanfic and oc. I think I am going to write Lila likes Hiccup and begins to jealous that Hiccup still likes Astrid while Mathew actually has a secret crush on Lila. Do you think the name is okay? because I don't have idea about the names so I just write it. Please leave a review! Thank you! The next chapter will about Astrid. Enjoy!**


	5. Help!

Chapter 4 (Astrid)

The prison is cold and it is disgusting seeing the mice are squeaking on the wall and she can saw the water is dripping from the creaking of ceiling which is creepy. Everywhere is black and she is sitting at the corner surrounded by horrifying zombie-prisoners. Suddenly, there is a guard opening the door with a wicked smile.

"Hey you guys, are you ready for a massage?!" They nod rapidly. Astrid is not thrilled with the word but she determine to find out the 'massage' and go out with them but she quickly regrets it.

She realizes there is a humongous man is staring at them with a long rope devilishly. All the colours drain out from her face and turns white. She looks at the prisoners is beaten by the guard and realizes that's how the scars on their body is produced and quickly runs away from them but the guard immediately stops her action and pulls her hair strongly. "Where are you going, babe?"

Astrid wants to take his hand away from her but his hand only pulls her stronger. "I didn't know that Hofferson girl is such a beauty. Say, I have an idea! If you don't want to take a comfortable massage, why don't we have a little fun with you?" the guard said and staring at her from head to toe. Astrid shook her head and wants to shout for help but nothing come out from her damm mouth as she is scare.

The guards join him too and begin to tie her hands and legs with a rope tightly and take her to the prison. Astrid cried for help.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!" But no one listens to her because everyone thinks that she deserved the punishments.

The guards take off their shirts and begin to laugh at her devilishly. "Guys, let's have some fun!" Everyone nods and begin to action. Astrid quickly backed away from them but the guards take her down and immediately kiss her neck and her body. Astrid can feel their lips all around her body. She wants to get rid of them and begin to scratch their hands with fingernail which make the guards scream in pain. The guards are getting angry at her and slap her face until she falls down.

"You dares to scratch us with your nails?!"

Astrid can feel the burn of her face but she doesn't want to cry afraid that they will slap her again, so she just quiet and looks at them with fear. The guards are getting out of patient and glares at her devilishly. The next thing she knew, they rip her clothes in a speed of light and kiss her body again. She wants to fight them but she doesn't have the energy the stop them. After few minutes, she faints and everything went black.

* * *

 **Poor, poor Astrid! i know that my chapter is short but the next few chapters will be very long. Sorry because my English is still improving, so sometimes I will write very short. Please give my comment about my writing. The next chapter will about Hiccup again. Enjoy!**


	6. Astrid leave too!

Chapter 5

Astrid wakes realizes her clothes has ripped by those garbage. She sits in the corner and sobs bitterly for her life. Suddenly, there is a clanking sound of keys and a creaking of door. She froze in shock when she saw them again. "Hey babe. Do you miss us? We have a great time yesterday. We thought that maybe we can do it again…." They begin to walk towards her again but this time Astrid is not going to let them have the chance again. She saw a knife at the pocket of one of the guards and she snatches it and kills them in a speed of light. Then, she runs away ignore the shout of the prisoners and the guards. She just run and run away from the prison and enters the woods.

"Huft…..Huft….!"

She is tired of running and rest for a while when she saw a small river and drinks it. Suddenly, she heard a sound of stepping feet and immediately takes out her knife. To her surprised, there is Deadly Nadder lying on the ground whimpering of pain of her leg. She gently walking towards her and touch her to make her comfortable. Then, she rip her shirt and soaks it in the river and clean her wound. After that, she tie it around her wound to stop it bleeding.

Deadly Nadder smiles of her generous and purrs her a bit. Astrid is surprised that a dragon can be so….soft and….sweet. Hiccup is right about dragon. Dragon is the most intelligent and sweetest dragon, _no wonder, Hiccup is a fan of dragons._ She quickly shook his head to stop thinking about Hiccup.

" _What was I thinking? Hiccup is the one who caused me like this and he will paid for it! The villagers of the Berk will paid too for making my life miserable!" Astrid thought and clenched her fist._

She catches some fish for Stormfly by the river and takes some berries from the trees for her in the journey. She hopes on her to fly away from Berk and has a little adventure for her and when the times come, she will be back and the revenge begins. "I will call you, Stormfly. Its that okay, for you?" She squawked happily of her new name and takes off to new adventure. She didn't take a last glance at Berk that day. She hates Stoick, she hates her parents and every villagers of Berk. Her eyes only be seen in hatred and vows to come back again for her revenge and one day, she will destroy Berk once and for all and Berk will no longer exist in the Archipelago.

When she comes back, ten years has gone by.

* * *

 **Spoilers! I know that this chapter is should be Hiccup but I'm sorry I write Astrid is this chapter but don't worry, I have write Hiccup who is after 10 years in the next chapter. I will update it as soon as possible. The next chapter is Hiccup is going back to Berk to seek his answers.**


	7. After 10 years

Chapter 6 (ten years later) (Hiccup)

Its been ten years and he has the happiest life in the whole world. He is a teacher who teaches students how to train dragon and a leader of the dragon rider at the same time. He has grown a lot after 10 years. His height is taller and he grows muscle which make all the girls flirting at him (which is why Lila hates them). Right now, he is taking a morning flight with Toothless around the village and he saw Trader Johann is parking at the port, so he decided to land there for looking something to buy.

You see, Trader Johann has known he is Hiccup, the heir of the Berk one month ago but Hiccup made him not to tell and he is a man of his word. He never told anyone about the news but he still comes to the island once in decade to visit Hiccup and told him everything about Berk.

"Hello, Johann! Its been so long since I met you!" Hiccup smiles at him and examines the things carefully and realizes his ship only contains a few things which is a mystery.

"Um….Johann, are these the only things you have, right now? I didn't know that your business are so good!" Hiccup confused a bit which is Johann's expected.

"You see, something has happened in Berk and you are not gonna like it. I tell you matey, it is a tragic in Berk these days." Johann sighed. Hiccup raises his eyebrow and listening to the story carefully to make sure he doesn't miss anything. "Tell me."

"A few months ago, there is a dragon rider riding a Deadly Nadder surrounding with numerous dragons come to Berk. The dragon rider only appears during the full moon which is once a week. They called it The Rider Of Destroyer."

Hiccup stares at him blankly. "Wait a minute, are you saying that there are other dragon rider and it is destroying Berk?" Johann nod and continue the story.

"That dragon rider is wearing a hood and a mask, so no one can figure it out who he is or who she is. But she looks like she can control the dragons and signal them to destroy Berk but it didn't kill anyone. I was there a month ago and I saw it with my own eyes. It saw me and came into my boat. I thought it is going to kill me but it just wants my things and weapons and then, it flew away. I still remember the song which have sung in Berk due to the presence of dragon rider like yesterday." Hiccup perks his ears a bit.

 _The wolf is howling as the moon is appeared_

 _Beware…..Beware_

 _As the blue dragon rider appeared_

 _Tell everyone including Stoic to prepare_

 _Because when it comes_

 _Your village will disappeared_

 _Beware!_

That song shivers him down to his spine a bit when Johann sings. But he really wants to know who is the dragon rider so far he remembers only himself, Mathew, Mike and Lila are the official dragon riders.

"By the way, she has magic just like you." Johann said. Hiccup shocks when he heard the magic. They have learnt some magic ever seen they defeat the Red Death. They discovered some magic books hiding deepest of black tomb near the nest of Red Death. The books contain lots of magic spell but only can learn by teenagers, so they decided to learn it. However, they realized, the magic books has six but they only found three. _"Maybe, this dragon rider has the three books…"_

Johann is going to leave because his work here is done and begins to pack his things. "Well, master Hiccup, I am thinking maybe you should help Berk and found out who is the mysterious dragon rider….You should think about it. After all, Berk was your home and your dad has been devastated since you left. By the way, your used to crush, Astrid gone…." Hiccup wide his eyes. He wants to ask more questions but Trader Johann has gone. All he can hears is the shout of his voice.

"MASTER HICCUP! CONSIDER ABOUT IT! BECAUSE EVERYTIHING CHANGES EVER SINCE YOU LEFT!"

Hiccup is thinking about the condition of Berk the mysterious of dragon rider. He doesn't notice that his three best friends was hiding behind the bushes and they had listening all the conversation between Hiccup and Trader Johann. They silently walking behind him and pat his shoulder to give him a shock which it does.

"Are you three going to give me a heart attack?!"

They giggle a bit looking at his reactions. Then, they talk with him some serious topic. "So are you going to Berk? We have listen all about it….Don't you dare to lie to us!" Lila said. Hiccup nods. They kind of surprised of his power of forgive. "Why?! Those villagers deserved these kind of punishments. They have beaten you and called you Useless! I have to say I am agree to that mysterious dragon rider's action!" Mike shouts angrily.

Hiccup knows that but whatever happens, Berk is his home and he wants to protect it but no matter what, he won't go back again because he already has the happiest home in his life with his friends and Toothless. All he wants is to do investigate the mystery of the dragon rider and also investigate where Astrid is. Besides, he eagers to know who is that dragon rider and why he or she wants to do this. "Don't you three want to know who is the dragon rider?" They begins to think about it and nod. They admit they want to know too so they decided to go with him.

"So, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Mathew shouts excitedly. "Wait, now?" They nod and put their things onto their dragons which cause a wonder to Hiccup because since when they have their things on them? Lila saw his reactions and said "Don't worry. I've called the pigeons to send a letter to my dad." Hiccup smiles in defeat and decided to pack his things and ride on Toothless.

"But you three are not afraid of villagers in Berk or the dragon rider? It might dangerous, you know….And the chief is going to happy about this if you three are in danger….? Are you three sure that you want to come with me?" Hiccup asked them but they still nod.

"So what?! Hiccup, we are your friends and we deserve to go with you. We are not going to let you go alone for fun and left us! We are going!" Mathew shouted which they agree. Hiccup sighs in defeat thinking that they are heading to a hard core. He rides on Toothless and asked.

"Shall we go?"

They shout in hooray and ride on their dragons too.

* * *

 **Yea, this chapter is the longest that I have written. I know I only describe Hiccup a bit after 10 years but don't worry I will write it more when the villagers saw Hiccup. They probably will drop their jaws as soon as they saw Hiccup and his friends. So what do you think of this chapter? The next chapter will be about Hiccup has arrived Berk and meet Astrid. By the way, I maybe only update the chapter during weekend because I am really busy about school and the exam is coming around the corner. Bye! Please leave a review!**


	8. Berk!

Chapter 7 (Hiccup&Astrid)

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?

"NO!"

Hiccup is getting annoyed at their questions. The Berk is quite further than he thought but he cannot shook the feeling that Berk is destroying by the mysterious dragon rider, whatever it is he needs to fly there as soon as possible. "We need get there faster, bud." Toothless nods and flies faster a bit.

After few hours of flight, Hiccup can see an island which is situated around the rocks and put on his helmet. "We are here, guys." Everyone open their eyes wider and takes a look at Berk but they quickly regrets it.

They were shocked when they saw view. The houses are burnt and all the food and weapons has been stolen. Hiccup and the others quickly land at the hall. Stoick saw the visitors and immediately takes his axe thinking they are one of them.

"Who are you?! Are you the Rider of Destroyer?!" The others want to take their weapons and fight them but Hiccup stops their action. "We are not meant any harm. We just trying to help you." Stoick wants to recognize the sound but he can't probably because Hiccup's helmet has a special sound system that can cover his voice.

"With what?! And how did you all ride that beasts. They are dangerous!" They begin to angry. "Correction, old man! They are not beast, they are our friends! If you said that again, this knife will in your throat!" Lila shouts and throw her knife towards the wall and just an inch from Stoick to shut his mouth.

" _Looks like nothing change….."_

He can see some of his village, Gobber, his father, and his friends which is Snoutlout, Ruftnut, Tuftnut and Fishlegs but he doesn't see any sign of Astrid believing that Trader Johann is true. Suddenly, there is an explosion. Stoick and the others was paled and Hiccup saw it too. The moon has appeared and the dragon rider is coming. They can heard the sound of explosion and the sound coming from sheep which are scattering in fear.

"COME ON!" Stoick shouts.

"You three go help the others. I will catch that dragon rider." Hiccup orders them and they nod. "Be careful, Hiccup." Lisa said. Hiccup nods and take off with Toothless. Mathew can see the concern look on her face and thinks that Lila has crush on him but he will asks her later thinking about the situation.

Hiccup follows the dragon rider but it looks like the dragon rider has seen him and run away quickly. Unfortunately, Hiccup is smarter than her. He takes out his gun and released a huge net and it catches the dragon rider. She realizes that she has been caught and signal the dragons to go away. The dragons follow her instructions and fly away.

Hiccup smirked at his victory. "So sorry about it. You are fast and I have to catch you with a net." Hiccup takes a good examined on her and he realizes she is a girl but he doesn't know that she is his crush years ago, Astrid. She is wearing a blue pattern mask, so he cannot take a good look at her. He only thinks that she looks familiar. _"She looks like Astrid…."_

"Have we met before?" Hiccup asked. Astrid shook her head slowly but when she take a closer look at him and realizes that he has a pair of emerald green eyes. _"There is only one person I know who has a pair of emerald green eyes….."_

But she faints straight away, after she get hit by Lila. "Why you do that to her?" Hiccup asked. "I just afraid that she will hurt you…." Hiccup smiles at her concern. "Thank you." Lila blushed when he thanks her. She always has a crush on him ever since the first day she saw him. He is handsome and he is very smart and that's what she likes him about it. But she looks like she doesn't have the chance because Hiccup already has a lover and she can see that he is still miss her.

"Come on. Let's take her to the hall for some explanation." Hiccup said and wants to take her to the hall but the Deadly Nadder stops him and growls at him. Hiccup is shocked when he saw the colour of the dragon. Deadly Nadder should have a green-blue clour on her body but now, it also mix with red-orange colour. She is an alpha dragon!

"Ssh….. Its going to be okay….I just wants to take your rider to the hall but you can come too if you want….?" Hiccup said gently. Stormfly backs away a bit but she can see the kind look of his eyes and she trust him.

"Her name is Stormfly."

The voice startled them a bit. They saw that Astrid is standing in front of them and the dragon licks her happily. "You two don't think that little hit will faint me for hours, do you?" Astrid said. Hiccup just gulps at her chilly voice.

"Who are you? And why are you destroying Berk?!" Lila said and takes her dagger just in case she attacks. Astrid smirks at her question. "The name is Storm. Let's just say, Berk and I have a debt to pay." Astrid said and beginning to walk to the hall. She saw her Terrible Terror dragon is spying on them and send a message to him with mind. _"Change of plan…..Wait my calls…."_ He nods and flies away.

"I thought we are going to the hall?" Astrid asked and they nod and begin to walk with her too.

* * *

 **Spoilers! Hiccup finally meet Astrid but he doesn't know that she is Astrid. By the way, Astrid can comunicate with dragons because she has magic too but Hiccup cannot because he does not have the fourth magic book which contains communication but Hiccup can see Toothless signal due to their bond. The next chapter will be...Why don't you guess the next chapter? I will update it tomorrow! Bye and please leave a review!**


	9. Stories

Chapter 8 (Stories)

Astrid and the dragon riders let their dragons stand guard near the door. They don't want to let the dragons come in first because the Vikings still cannot believe them. When they open the door, they saw lots of people are waiting for them. Mike and Mathew saw them and run towards to hug them while Astrid ignore them and walking in a small step like a normal day.

"Hello…." Astrid said and walking towards Stoick. Stoick is looking at her curiously but he still doesn't who she is because she is wearing a mask and a black hood to cover her body. He only knows that she is a girl.

"What do you want? Why you want to destroy Berk?" Stoick glared at her. Astrid just snickered at him. The others is confused too.

"Nothing. It just that destroying Berk is kind of my thing. Do you remember a boy named Hiccup and a girl named Astrid?" Astrid continue her story while Stoick and the villagers gasped in shock. "Do you know about my son? I thought he died years ago….?" Stoick curious. The dragon riders know the real truth because the leader of the dragon riders who is standing in front of them is Hiccup while Hiccup starts to perk up his ears.

"I don't think so…." Astrid said and clenched her fist realizing that Stoick doesn't ask her anything about Astrid while Stoick froze in shock when he heard that Hiccup maybe aren't dead and maybe he is out there. The dragon riders are a bit nervous because they fear that the secret will reveal. Stoick wants to ask her more questions but Astrid starts to pretend a yawn and want to go out. "Well, I am getting tired. I should get to bed." Stoick crooks his eyebrow angry that she doesn't finish her story. "Why you don't want to finish it?"

"Because I'm a bit afraid that if I have finished my story, you all maybe will kill me and go find the heir of the Berk recklessly, so why don't we go to sleep and maybe I will tell you tomorrow. Good night!" Astrid smiles innocently at them. Then, she remembers something and said "By the way, I haven't answer that why-I-wants-to-destroy-Berk-question, right?" They nod and perks their ear.

"Then, you should listen to my story tomorrow because this story has a strong connection with the answer that you want to seek." Astrid said and left them. She saw Hiccup is staring at her and walk towards him.

" _Good night, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third!"_ Astrid whispered at him which make him shock a bit. He wants know more about her but the next thing he knew, she has gone now with her dragons.

Then, Stoick turns towards Hiccup and the dragon riders. "Now, who are you? And why you three ride on that beasts?" Hiccup rolls his eyes thinking that his dad hasn't changed after all. "You can call me Ryder and that dragon is my friend, Toothless." Hiccup said and pointed at Toothless which is growling at them. Stoick could hear the voice of potential from a strong leader and actually he does look alike Hiccup but Hiccup has dead.

"You can say that we are Hiccup's best friends." Hiccup explained carefully and signalled his best friends to act with him. They nod and let him continue his story while the others gasped and listen to his story.

"I still remember like yesterday. You thought that he was died then, you are wrong. Hiccup left 10 years ago from Berk and found us on an island. Ever since that day, we have become best friends. We are dragon riders too, so we can understand him. He told us lots of stories about his life in Berk." Stoick raised his eyebrow when he heard the story and began to embarrass.

"Hiccup hates his life in Berk. Everyone likes to make fun of him by calling him Useless, beat him or hit him and don't want to befriend with him. Every time he wants to tell his father which is you, Stoick the Vast, you just ignore him and continue your work. What a pathetic father you are! No wonder he wanted to leave years ago." Mathew continue the story while Stoick and the villagers are feeling guilty about it.

"I'm just busy in working….." Stoick mutters. Hiccup clenches his fist angrily and begins to shout at him.

"YOU MAYBE A CHIEF BUT YOU ALSO A FATHER! ARE THE VILLAGERS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU OWN SON! YOUR SON LEFT YOU IS YOUR OWN FAULT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAUSES THIS!"

The dragon riders calm him down a bit before he uses his magic to burn the houses in anger. They never saw him so angry about it while Stoick just paled in shock and realizes that he is the one who cause his son left. He put his head down with his hands in desperation. Hiccup panted a bit and wants to tell him something.

"Although he left Berk, he never forgets it. That is why, the day he decided to leave us and off to another adventure, he wants us to promise him to take care Berk if there Berk is in danger." Hiccup said trying to calm him down.

"Oh….Hiccup….I am so sorry…." Stoick whispered. Mike is looking at the teen but he only count 4 where is the 5th? "Um…..I want to ask something." Stoick nod and let him continue. "I remember Hiccup said that he had 5 childhood friends but why I only count four?" Mike asked. Hiccup curious too. Trader Johann said that Astrid has gone but why?


End file.
